De Pociones va la cosa
by luna1415
Summary: Ya ha acabado la guerrra pero algunos estudiantes tienen que volver a Hogwarts a recuperar el año perdido. Mientras tanto nuevos problemas aparecen por el castillo...


_Hola! Bueno, esto que hay aquí es un pequeño proyecto en el que llevo encasillada casi desde que comencé a escribir fanfictions (de hecho, lo mento en el mini-epílogo de "Carta a la chica que estudia") y parece que por fin logro avanzar con él. _

_Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece._

**_DE POCIONES VA LA COSA_**

**

* * *

**

**Wit-Sharpening Potion**

* * *

Uno de los efectos secundarios más conocidos de la Amortentia es la llamada "nube rosita", consiste en una alegría (que no felicidad) extrema y el verlo todo color de rosa, literalmente.

En aquel momento en la torre de Gryffindor había dos personas sufriendo los efectos de la "nube rosita", aprovechando además la exaltación amorosa propia de la poción.

-Vamos Gin, cariño, pásame ese poco que queda en la botellita, que tu preciosísimo pelo rosa se está volviendo de un rojo feúcho.-Aquí el adorable novio, Dean Thomas, acabándosele los efectos de las tres gotas de la poción, dosis máxima recomendada- Por cierto, que sepas que estás absolutamente perfecta, maravillosa y de un macizo…-.

-Oh cállate cuchifritín mío- Lo rosada y, bueno, pelirroja novia "enamorada"-Sólo bésame y bebe de mis labios la poción.- Y además chica que se excedió con la dosis, las declaraciones Shakesperianas solo aparecen a partir de la duplicación, o incluso triplicación, de la dosis. Pero la verdad, intercambiando jugos salivares tampoco es tan relevante.

oOo

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, la sala común para los amantes de los detalles, un grupo de estudiantes trataban de trabar conversación ignorando el delicioso ambiente Post-San Valentín que reinaba en la sala común: por una banda, las parejitas acarameladas para las que aún era 14 de Febrero; por la otra, para los que el día y la relación habían acabado. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber porque los estudiantes se empeñan en celebrar ese día, si fuera por mí, no. Así me ahorraría el tener que recibir varias postales por segundo, las miraditas celosas de Poppy porque ella tiene menos y el tener que cambiarme de túnica cuatro veces seguidas porque alguna de las lechucitas ha decidido que no puede llegar hasta la lechucería. Además están los riesgos que corren los estudiantes, lo reconozco, hace unos años esto no estaría siendo comentado, pero en los últimos cursos se ha desarrollado un aumento significativo del consumo de pociones, motivado seguramente por el hecho de que Slughorn es demasiado permisivo y de que en vez de tener aproximadamente ochenta alumnos por curso, este año el séptimo son ciento cincuenta, ¿el porqué? La brillante idea del ministerio de obligar a todos los estudiantes a pasar un examen que certifique que el hecho de haber estado el curso anterior en guerra no les ha perjudicado en sus estudios. De séptimo no pasaron ni la mitad. Así nos encontramos con las casas hasta los topes, a profesores estresados y la enfermería siempre llena. Overbooking dirían algunos. Y en medio de todo eso algunos alumnos han decidido que el Euphoria, Amortentia, Félix Felicis y el Veritaserum, son pociones muy divertidas. Incluso llegaron a intentar poner de moda la poción multijugos, pero la reacción solía ser "¿Qué? ¿Uñas de los pies de *****? ¡Puaj! Prefiero Amortentia" Gracias a Merlín, porque si tengo que encontrarme con, por ejemplo, cincuenta Filch, más otros tantos que se confundieron y tomaron un pelo de la Señora Norris, me obligarían a cerrar el colegio. Daría igual que fuera la mano derecha de Dumbledore, me pondrían en la calle, y entonces tendría que volver a casa y decirle a mi madre que justo cuando parecía que triunfaba me echan… Y lo peor sería darle el gustazo a Poppy de dejarla sola para permitir que, cito sus palabras, "La enfermería pudiera volver a alcanzar la categoría que en otros tiempos tuvo, todo habitante sabía que en Hogwarts estaban los mejores medimagos". Volviendo a la acción, en ese momento en la sala común de Gryffindor se estaba produciendo una ligera discrepancia de caracteres entre algunos de los héroes de la guerra

-Yo solo digo que es demasiado pequeña.- Y dicho esto Ron se cruzó de brazos.

-Ron, cariño-dijo Hermione con la voz pausada con la que se le habla a un niño pequeño.-Tiene un año menos que tú, y por mucho que sienta decir esto, es también mejor bruja.

-Sí, pero mira como está Harry por su culpa, anda todo el día pegado a Parvati, y eso que me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Es el colmo!- Dicho esto se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a una de las parejas sentadas junto al fuego.

-¡Ron! Espera- En dos zancadas le alcanzó el paso y le sujetó por un brazo.- Recuerda que es tu hermana la que está en la habitación de los chicos por voluntad propia. Si ella tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera, ¿por qué Harry no? Es nuestro amigo, también tenemos que apoyarlo. Reconoce que todo este asunto de tener que volver al colegio después de la guerra le fastidia enormemente…

-¡Joder Hermy! ¿Es esa vuestra manera de echarme en cara que yo fui el único que suspendió el examen de Selección y que estáis aquí los dos para ayudarme? Porque de verdad, conseguís motivar a los muertos.-dice agarrándose la cabeza y tirándose en el sofá. –A Harry lo que le pasa es que le jode que después de la guerra el primero en estar ahí en el funeral de Fred fuera Thomas y no él. No sé por qué coño le dio por volver a Hogwarts.

-Quizás porque no quiere abandonar a su mejor amigo de esa forma, porque aunque la salida fácil fuera abandonarse a la prensa y vivir la vida, él sabe que todavía hay muchas cosas que arreglar, y comparto su idea de que los hijos de mortífagos no se van a quedar quietecitos.

-Vale Herms, vale, me lo has dejado muy claro, de paso que salva el mundo, como siempre, ayuda a su pobrecito amigo. ¿Y entonces tú que pintas aquí? No deberías estar estudiando medimagia?

-Todavía no te acostumbras a la idea de que te quiero y que estoy aquí por ti, como siempre he estado y como siempre estaré.

Tras unos segundos intensos cargados de emociones tales como el "Amor" o según el chico "Posible momento de Sexo" se empiezan a dar el lote en el sofá. Si no fuera porque él es un chico bastante pringado y que dudo que reconociera a un traficante de Amortentia ni cuando lo tuviera en su propia nariz, y ella es simplemente la mejor alumna de la última década, pensaría que aquí hay drogas de por medio.

Pero cambiemos de lugar y movámonos a los Invernaderos, allí es dónde según la profesora Sprout se cometen bastantes de los robos de ingredientes, supongo que para los estudiantes es mucho más fácil el poder obtener ingredientes frescos de un invernadero simplemente protegido por varias decenas de plantas carnívoras, que el tener que forzar el armario de Slughorn. Como iba diciendo en los invernaderos se encontraban presentes Nevile Longbotton y Luna Lovegood. Él estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, sus manos temblaban lo que hacía que fuera más difícil el podar la pequeña planta que tenía en las manos. Tenía planeado declararse a la menuda chica rubia que tenía al lado podando una planta idéntica a la suya (aunque con mejores resultados) pero el hecho de que ella no dejara de parlotear sobre Nargels (o algo así) dificultaba un poco las cosas.

-Luna, verás, tengo algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo…-Atención, titubeos, muchos titubeos.

-¿Sí, Nevile Longbotton? ¿Acaso tienes algún Lolupideag revoloteando por tus fosas nasales?

-Em, creo que no, verás, tú eres una chica, y yo un chico, los dos estudiamos, bueno, no exactamente, yo estoy preparándome para empezar a estudiar Herbología y tú aún estás en Séptimo, pero quizás algún día podríamos quedar, ya sabes para estudiar o algo, o quizás para una cerveza de mantequilla, o simplemente ir a clase, aunque no vayamos juntos, y no sé…

-Nevile Longbotton, ¿te ha picado un tosopolo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo, simplemente, estaba pensando en que quizás… podríamos salir, pero ya sabes, en plan, no sólo como amigos, ¿me entiendes?

-Claro que sí, Nevile Longbotton, es tu forma de decirme que me quieres. Como el destrozar esa pequeña planta, lo haces por mí. Es tan tierno.

Ambos comenzaron a mirarse de esa manera tierna y algo extraña que solo los enamorados pueden hacer, ya sabéis, de esa que hace que todos los demás se sientan desplazados y con grandes carencias afectivas.

De repente, el invernadero se llenó de un humo negro y polvoriento, y todo se volvió caótico.

-Luna, ¿qué está pasando?-susurró Nevile mientras notaba como a su alrededor las plantas se movían demasiado rápido.

Pero Luna ya no estaba a su lado, estaba gateando debajo de la mesa hacia algún lugar del invernadero de donde parecía venir todo el humo.

-Luna, para, ¡para! – Neville tuvo que contentarse con mirar impasible como la posible mujer de su vida, y por la que ciertamente llevaba meses suspirando, simplemente se acercaba al foco de lo que parecía el primer eslabón de la cadena de tráfico de pociones que llevaba ocurriendo desde inicio de curso. ¿Por qué fue desde entonces, no? Ese es el problema de mezclar adolescentes híper-hormonados que solo quieren suplir sus carencias vitales con líquidos asquerosos, con casi-adultos que saben preparar esos asquerosos líquidos. Malditos burócratas del Ministerio que establecieron una nota media mínima para pasar de curso y una asistencia mínima el curso anterior. Algo que gracias a la guerra había supuesto que el 75% de los alumnos repitieran último curso. La primera promoción de la historia con repetidores y repiten tantos… Si Dumbledore levantara cabeza…

Bueno, volviendo al invernadero, de alguna manera, durante los pocos segundos que les llevó a Neville y Luna cruzar el invernadero bajo la larga mesa corrida el humo negro se había disipado, llevándose tres macetas y trayendo a Sprout en su lugar.

-Neville Longbottom, me parece que estamos en un apuro.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Tomatazos, lechugazos e insultos varios vía RR, que todavía no domino la Legeremancia._

_Unbicoo_


End file.
